Hidden Ninja Art
by FreakyFriday9
Summary: Sabaku No Gaara is one of the most powerful men alive, youngest Kazekage ever and his good looks are something a lot of women would do anything for, and this is the problem. Or at least that's what his siblings say that's why he needs help from no other than Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruro.**

The young Kazekage sat in his office trying to catch up on paperwork so he could get some rest later in the afternoon when he was disturbed by the sound of knocking on his door.

"Enter." He said not even lifting his gaze from the papers as his sand moved towards the door to open it. He felt an unfamiliar chakra enter the room and waited patiently for his guest to speak up. When he finally looked up he came face to face with one of his fan girls.

"State your business." He asked the girl who seemed to be around his age. When she didn't say a word he asked again. "Is there something wrong somewhere or why are you here?" He asked truly curious about her intentions.  
"Kazekage-sama." She said moving towards him. He was surprised when she came to a halt behind his desk next to his chair. He turned towards her trying to understand what was going on when she spoke up again. "I'd like to show you something." She said in a strange voice which made him even more confused.

She started to undress in front of him, normally he would have asked her what she was doing but he was too shocked to even form a sentence. He watched as she undid her obi and let the sleek material of her kimono fall down on one of her shoulders. He suddenly stood up from his chair stepping closer to the kunochi.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" He asked leading her towards the couch which was placed in his office by her sister along with a coffee table and two armchairs. He found it useless but he was suddenly thankful as he thought that the girl needed some place to rest until a medic arrived to help her.  
"No, I'm not hurt Kazekage-sama." Said the girl slightly shoving him to sit down while she stood between his legs. He was totally dumbfolded from the gentle touch so he didn't ask her to keep some space between them.

He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't seem to catch the moment the kimono fell from her shoulders to the ground. He quickly lifted her kimono from the ground oblivious to her slightly amused gaze which was directly at him.

"Here is your kimono." He said offering her clothes not looking at her. If he was completely honest with himself he just didn't have a single clue about what was going on.  
"Kazekage-sama I won't be needing that." She stated matter of factly taking a seat on his lap.

Gaara let out a surprised gasp as it was the closest human contact he has ever had in his life. He has received hugs from his sibling and Naruto but this situation felt like something else. He closed his eyes to block out the inappropriate sight of a girl wearing only a matching bra and a thong.

He wasn't bothered by the close contact, in fact his body seemed to like it as a new warm yet a little uncomfortable feeling started to spread towards his groin area. Yet he still wasn't sure about the purpose of all this.

"Ano.. I don't understand..." he started but the kunochi put her finger on his lips to hush him.  
"You don't have to understand. Just relax and enjoy." She said grinding onto him which sent a shiver down his spine.  
"But..." he started but he never got to finish his sentence as his door was threw open and his siblings burst into the room like every other day.

"Hey Gaara we thought..." Kankuro started to say towards his empty chair noticing his absence and scanning the room to find his confused looking little brother under a rather busty brunette citizen who was only wearing lacy underwear and bras.

A lot has happened in probably five seconds. Temari and the girl straddling him both let out a surprised gasp, Kankuro stood frozen after quickly looking the door behind him and Gaara stayed the way he was looking confused.

Then Temari let out an enraged cry and lunched herself on the girl who tried to stand up as soon as she could. She was too slow and Temari held her up by her neck pinning her against a wall holding a kunai dangerously close to her carotid artery.

"What's the meaning of this?" Temari shouted at both of them which made Gaara frown. She was completely and utterly shocked to find her little brother in the company of a female and her shock couldn't be described after realizing just how compromising this situation was.

Temari quickly weighted her options and choose to knock the girl our before she heard something which she wasn't supposed to.

"That's what I was trying to find out." Answered Gaara calmly his teal eyes showing no emotion.

"Seemed to me that you were about to get laid little brother." Piped Kankuro in watching out for Gaara's reaction.

"I don't understand what you mean." He answered standing up and walking behind his desk. "She just came into my office unannounced and started to undress. At first I thought that she was injured but she stated that she had no injuries." He looked to be thinking for a second but continued. "I led her towards the couch to make her lay down but she made me sit instead bubbling about relaxing and enjoying. However I do not wish to understand the situation further and I have business to attend to." He finished in an official manner lifting up another paper to sign not even noticing his siblings reaction.

Kankuro couldn't stop shaking his head and muttering under his nose in disbelief and Temari seemed to loose her voice as she tried to recover from her shock.

"Gaara, you really aren't aware of what she was trying to do?" She asked praying to Kami that her brother was just a great actor trying to hide his affair refusing to believe that he didn't notice that the girl was trying to seduce him.

"As I said I am not aware but I do not wish to talk about such matters anymore." He said glancing up at his sister. " I see no harm done. To be honest it was rather enjoyable to be touched." He mused rather to himself than to his siblings.

"Gaara, she wasn't trying to be friends with you, you know that, right? Tried Kankuro this time, not believing his brother was that unaware.

"Then, what?" He asked as Kankuro decided to sit down in front of him burying his head in his hands.

"For Kami's shake she was trying to seduce you!" He said looking up to meet his brothers confused eyes.

"What?" The Kazekage asked.

"Now you finally get it." Said Kankuro leaning back on his chair.

"No, I meant what did you mean by her trying to seduce me?" He was now paying complete attention to his brother, his paperwork long forgotten, not caring about Temari who was pacing up and down in his office with a worried expression on her face. "Is it some kind of poison or what?"

"Look Gaara stop acting like you dont know about sex and just admit that it was a mistake to try and have sex in your office." Said Temari sending daggers at her brother with her eyes.

"Would the two of you be so kind and use words that I understand?" He said standing up from his chair. "I don't know what getting laid, trying to seduce or sex means." His siblings stared at him so he continued. " I don't know why I should say that I was making a mistake because I'm sure I didn't do anything bad. I'm only thankful that she didn't kiss me otherwise I would have to deal with babies."

"WHAT?" Both siblings exclaimed at once. Temari stopped her pacing and was about to faint as Kankuro jumped from his chair staring at his brother in shock.  
"Gaara that's not how it works." Said Temari weakly, leaning on her fan for some support she desperately needed at that point.

"Then how?" He asked. "Why do you look like you're about to faint?"

"Because we have a Kazekage who doesn't know anything!" She suddenly shouted in his face.

Gaara's sand started moving because of the sudden outburst but Temari didn't seem to back down.

"Who gave you the talk?" Asked Kankuro trying to ease the tension.  
"What talk?" His brother snapped his eyes at the puppet master.

Tsunade almost fell out of her chair upon reading the sand sibling's request. She had to read it again and again, but the message stayed the same.  
She couldn't believe it. The Kazekage has never been sexually enlightened and he knew nothing about relationships shared between woman and man.

She quickly understood why it had to be a leaf medic. She couldn't imagine what would happen if gossip like this started circling about the Kazekage in his own village.

She rubbed her temple and decided who to send on this mission.  
"Shizune, please call Sakura in to my office immediately and tell her it's an S-rank mission srltrictly confidential." She said knowing the other woman will get Sakura to her office in five minutes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura burst into the Hokage's office not even a bothering to knock too excited about her new mission. She was rarely ever let out of the village because of her position as Tsunade's apprentice and she spent most of her time in the hospital tending to patients.

She loved helping her fellow shinobi but sometimes she wished for a little action and this mission was the perfect opportunity. She didn't know what rank the mission will be or what she'll have to do but the expression on Shizune's face clearly indicated that it was something big.

The Hokage smirked at her apprentice's excitement. She knew that Sakura loved her job but she loved missions even more. _Well, certainly not this one. _Her smirk widened even more so when Sakura spoke up.

"Shishou?" Sakura was excited but it didn't keep her from noticing her master's strange behaviour. "Shizune told me to come here as soon as I can."

The blonde women looked at Sakura lacing her fingers together.  
"I will have to send you on a mission to Suna." She started. "You will have to have a cover story for this mission because noone can get to know the real purpose of your stay there besides the Sand Siblings. And of course the Kazekage almost never has female company therefore people would spread rumours about you two. " Sakura nodded , she didn't blush at the thought of people misreading her intentions, she was long over that. Her Shishou taught her well and she didn't easily got embarrassed anymore. But the sparkle in her eyes betrayed that she was more and more interested in her mission.

"You will stay in Suna for an indefinite amount of time, your mission will take as long as you think it's wise but I wouldn't recommend for you to stay longer than two months." Sakura's mouth fell open. _What could be so important for Gaara to have her there for so long?_

"Your cover will be simple. You will spread that you are only there because the Kazekage requested help with training their hospital staff. The Kazekage himself requested my presence but I couldn't go because of my duties as Hokage. That's why you'll have to give daily reports to Gaara." Her face fell as she realized that she will have to do the same there as she did here but she recovered quickly, remembering that it's just a decoy.

"And what will my real mission be about? Do I have to find a cure for some poison or do we have a rescue mission or..." she started but Tsunede cut her off.

"You will have to teach the Kazekage all about sex and seduction." She said calmly.

"NANIII?" Sakura exclaimed a vein popping on her forehead. "You can't be serious." She couldn't imagine that a man her age wasn't aware.

"I couldn't believe my eyes either but here is the proof." She said lifting up a scroll tossing it towards her.

The scroll had multiply seals and "strictly confidential" was written on it in huge bold letters. Upon reading the letter was more than surprised to find it signed by Temari.

"I take that the Kazekage doesn't know that I will be going there." She said glancing up at the blonde woman. " I refuse to believe it's true."

"If you don't believe me, you will believe him." She said opening her door yanking someone inside.

The man was wearing a black jumpsuit and he had strange purple marks on his face. Sakura remembered Kankuro from the chunnin exams but he has changed a lot and he was carrying three scrolls instead of his one puppet.

"Kankuro?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sakura will be the one you're sending to educate my brother?!" Screamed Kankuro. "How would she know anything? She has always been so... innocent!" He exclaimed making both women chuckle darkly.

"Say that to Uchiha Sasuke." Muttered Tsunade under ber nose before speaking up loudly. "She is far from innocent. I haven't only taught her medical jutsus and basic anatomy. She knows everything your brother need to be taught."

Kankuro looked at the pink haired, mischievously smiling kunochi then at her Master then back at her.  
"Not that I complain but are you ready enlighten him about the fact that babies do not come from just kissing?" He asked seriously.  
"What?" She couldn't suppress a laugh but seeing Kankuro's expression she stopped. "What? You're kidding me." She stated. "That's probably what a six year old would say."

"Let's say that he is stuck at that level when it's about this subject." Kankuros said uncomfortably scratching his head.  
"Poor guy didn't even realize what was happening to him when.." he started but his eyes widened stopping himself from continuing. "Point is he is clueless and this cannot stay that way."

"Why couldn't a sand ninja do this or you or your sister?" Sakura asked.  
"Its a delicate matter and it would do huge damage if any of the villagers got to know about his lack of knowledge on this subject as many people would use it against him." He took a breath and continued. "Therefore a foreign medic is a better choice then one of our own considering how strong our alignence is." He shook his head. "And to answer your last question he refuses to her us out no matter how we tried to bring up the subject. He said thet we were liars and he didn't like how we were playing a prank on him."

"Temari I don't understand why am I not allowed out of my office? And why do you insist on staying here all the time?" Asked Gaara for the sixth time in the last hour.  
"As long as you refuse to believe that we are not playing a joke on you and you don't listen to us we are both staying here." Explained Temari sitting in the armchair avoiding the couch at all costs.

"Even if I did believe you, I don't see why you're so worried about this subject." Ha said taking a seat in the other armchair. "As far as I understand this isn't dangerous."

"That's where you're completely wrong." Frowned Temari. "A lot of women are part of your fangroup you know that, right? " he nodded. "Now these women think that you are... uh, handsome and strong and all that." He opened his mouth to protest but Temari held up a hand to stop him. " They really do think so. The problem is that you are a figure of high power and authority."

"Why is that a problem?" He asked confused.

""Well it's not a problem for them, they are rather happy about it. However it's a problem for you. Some women and sometimes men try to get you to themselves by trying to use their looks and their bodies to make you bound to them. Some would just try to ease their curiosity by trying to do the same. But the problem is that most ninjas are trained to gather information or kill their subject. These missions are called seduction missions, I have looked into it and I gathered that you have never given out one or heard about them." Temari took a breath glad thet her brother finally seemed to be listening rather then hiding his head in the sand.

"And why weren't things like this brought to my attention sooner?" He asked while nervously looking at his sister.  
"As far as I could gather from the late Kazekage's scrolls you were not taught about it because he simply wanted you as a weapon and didn't want you to reproduce." Temari confessed which Gaara nodded at.

"However we strongly disagree with our father's views, and we think that you have to learn everything about it that's why we asked for the help of the Hokage who sent Haruno Sakura to teach you." Added Temari and waited for the bomb to explode. She expected her brother to shoot up from his chair and shout at her but he remained still.

Minutes passed and Temari was feeling uncomfortable under his gaze but finally he spoke up.  
"I'm thankful to you and Kankuro." He said in a quiet voice and stood up to head towards his desk.  
"What?" Temeari was in disbelief and she was sure she heard him wrong.  
"I don't like to repeat myself, but I'm glad to have siblings like you and Kankuro." Her little brother gave her a rare genuine smile and she immediately jumped up from her place hugging him nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"I wont get to live through those classes if you strangle me now." He said hesitantly hugging her back making Temari laugh while loosening her held on him.  
"But please tell me about this mission you planned behind my back."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura didn't talk much on the way to Sunagakure and she was glad to have a companion who didn't try to get her to talk. Kankuro was used to silence as his brother used to hate it when they talked when they had to go on a mission.

Sakura was busy thinking about her lesson plans because this case was rather unique. She just didn't understand how Gaara didn't know anything.

She didn't have much time to muse because they were nearing the gates where Temari was waiting for them impatiently.

"Finally you are here!" She said loudly, embracing sakura in a hug. "Your presence is much needed at the hospital!" She added loudly do the guards at the gate could clearly hear her.

"Calm down Temari she has to check in with Gaara first to talk over her duties at the hospital." Said Kankuro in a quieter voice which drew even more attention to them as the guards had to concentrate on them to hear what they were talking about. Temari saw it as an opportunity and looked at a nearby guard coldly.

"Dont you have anything better to do than listening to our conversation?" She snapped at him making him almost faint just because of her stern voice.  
"Gomenasai, Temari-sama!" He pulled himself together and started looking at the horizon looking for potential danger.

Temari didn't say another word but a satisfied smirk appeared on her face and starred making her way towards the Kazekage building.

"Let's go fast, I don't want to see another woman on top of my brother again." Said Temari in a low voice only for Sakura and Kankuro to hear.  
"Nani?" Sakura's mouth fell open. "Didn't you say that he was unaware? "  
"He is." Agreed Kankuro. "Poor guy didn't even know what was happening to him."

Sakura decided to ignore them for the rest of their walk and got lost in the amazing architecture of the village. She has never seen such tall buildings before in her life and everything was made out of sand.

Of course the Kazekage Tower was the most impressive of them all which she could already from the distance.

Meanwhile Gaara was seriously debating if he could run away from his approaching siblings. He didn't see why it was such a big deal that he didn't know about something which will probably never happen to him as most of the people still feared him. One psycho from his fanclub didn't necessarily mean the end of the world. Nothing like that has ever happened before and nothing will happen in the future.

Yet he let his sister have her way. Mostly he let her force him into having these lessons because he didn't want to disappoint her and he couldn't get out of it as he heard that Naruto's friend was to teach him. And to be honest with himself he was the slightest bit of curious too.

He couldn't deny the fact that it felt good to be touched in that way. The more he thought about it the more he liked the memory but something wasn't right with him. When he got that warm feeling thinking about the woman it spread towards his groin again but his member became hard. He didn't know what to do with himself, he didn't want to touch it, and moving around horrible as it was pressing against his pants. Although he was glad that it happened at his home instead of his office because he had a strong feeling that it wasn't supposed to happen in public.

He buried his head in his hands supporting himself on his elbows growling out in frustration, but recovered himself as he sensed his siblings along with Sakura.

He suddenly didn't know what to do with himself as he tried to look as normal as possible even thought he was suddenly a bit nervous.

One of his siblings knocked three times which was unlike to them, they didn't change much as they didn't wait for his answer simply opening the door and leading Sakura inside.

Upon entering Sakura immediately saw why he must learn about seduction. The guy was a living and walking God. He was about six feet tall with a lean figure, his firely red spiky har stood in every direction and his teal eyes were something any sane women would die for. He wore a simple red coat with matching trousers his groud peacefully sitting next to his desk. _No wonder why they want to get inside his pants. _

Sakura snapped out of her musing when Gaara broke the awkward silence.  
"Temari, Kankuro you may go as you brought Sakura-San here." He said looking up at his siblings.  
"No I want to stay to hear the lesson plan." Stated Temari.  
"I want to stay for entertainment." Said Kankuro the same time.

"Which part of you may go didn't you two understand?" He asked them again. He knew that his brother found his situation hilarious and her sister was too worried so there was no way they were staying to see whatever he has to endure.  
They looked like they wanted to argue so he made his sand throw them out of the room and looked at the pink haired kunochi.

"Sakura-san thank you for coming all this way here. I take that you are tired from the journey so we should start tomorrow instead." He said avoiding her gaze.  
"Kazekage-sama.." Sakura started but he cut her off.  
"Gaara is fine. I don't like to hear Kazekage-sama from a friend's mouth." Especially because it makes his imagination run wild with images of Sakura doing the same to him as the woman.  
"Gaara." She said his name, immediately liking how it rolled on her tongue so easily. Hiding a small smile she continued. "I'm not tired from the journey and I know this is an uncomfortable subject, but we must talk over my duties at the hospital. She said confidently.

"You will start at 8 every morning and you will finish at 3. Temari insisted that you teach me at least for two ours a day." He said. "Excuse me for asking, but is there really that much to cover to waste two ours daily?"

"As far as I'm aware your know less than a ten year old about sexuality, sexual intercourse and reproduction to mention a few. Not to mention seduction, which is a powerful weapon which is often used. All kunochi knows seduction to some extent." She answered. "Therefore I think that two hours a day is the bare minimum you'll have to spend learning in the upcoming month."

The Kazekage was stunned by her brutal honesty. Not many people dared to compare him to a ten year old and she spoke about these things as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"I understand." He said, picking up another paper.  
"Now go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm really thankful for all of your reviews and I'm happy that you like my story! This chapter was really awkward to write and I think that it should be better but I just can't make it better. **

**Maybe it's because I have a big final coming up next week and that runs my mood as I'm completely sure that I'll fail :(**

**Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I'll try to post the next chapter in a week or so. **

**I plan on posting a new chapter every two weeks or every week but I really need your opinions and suggestions on how to make this story better! **

**Thank you again! xxxx**

Gaara was content with himself. Yesterday he could dodge his lesson and he hoped to do tha same today. He would just have to be completely and utterly busy with his Kazekage duties so that he could skip all of his lessons until Sakura has to go back to Konoha.

That's why he changed his whole schedule and he appointed a council meeting from 3 o'clock and luckly it lasted until half past 5 so he was sure Sakura has already left as most of the people in the building.

He still had to go back to his office to finish up on running over the new registries for the Academy.

Sighing he opend his door to find a rather angry looking pink haired kunochi sitting behind his desk in his chair.  
"Did you really think that you could skip another lesson?" She said in a dangerously low voice clearly trying her best to control herself and hit him upside the head.  
"I didn't want to skip on it. The council meeting was really important, I can't just reschedule everything because of these lessons. It's not like I'd ever have to use any of my knowledge." He added the last part hesintatly.

"Do I have to point out that I don't believe you that you can't reschedule?" She asked raising an eyebrow. When she didn't get any answers from him she continued.

"Now you sit down and we start our lessons." She said standing up offering him his chair, which he took not wanting to anger her further. "I know that you are uncomfortable but I will not fail my Shishou just because you don't want to hear me out." She grabbed another chair pulling it next to his.

Then she grabbed a huge anatomy atlas opening it on the first page.  
" We will start with the male and female anatomy and the reproductive system."

She looked at Gaara who seemed to be listening to her rather than coming up with yet another excuse.

"Sexual dimorhpism is the scientific term for the differences in the male and female body." She started and pointed at the naked male and female on the first page. "The most obvious ones are features that are related to the reproductive role. The first thing that you can notice is the difference in the chest area. Women develop larger brests for the purpose of producing milk for their infants with their mammilary glands. The male body is incapable of doing the same however they also develop nipples as it is simply coded in our genes." She explained.

"So that's why they need those strange chest protectors." He nodded to himself." I never understood what was the point of breasts". But why is Kankuro always staring at women who show their chest more? " he asked curiously.

Sakura almost fell out of her chair upon hearing his question.  
"Well, you know.. it's not part of today's lesson we will get there later." She tried dismissing Gaara's questionthe way she would do with a child but the Kazekage seemed like he didn't like her answer.

"I'd like to know now." He said taking a look at Sakura's breasts which were hidden behind the fabric of of her red gipao." What is so interesting about them?"

"Gaara, it's impolite to stare at a women's breasts." Sakura explained trying her hardest not to shove the Kazekages starring face into his desk. She knew that he wasn't really taught social manners but she had her limits.

"Hn." He said taking his eyes of Sakura's chest with a sigh. "Continue then."

"The next noticable difference is the difference in the reproductive glands. They not only differ in looks but in function as well." She turned a page and continued while she still felt the urge to hit him.

She spent the next hour explaining how the male reproduction system worked and Gaara seemed to pay attention to her.

"Do you have questions?" She asked praying for him to say no.

"Yes. You said that the spermatogenesis takes place in the testicles in the Seminiferi tubes." He started and Sakura nodded. "And that there are several stages of the sparmatogenesis but the last stage only happens when they are decapitated in the uterus." He said while pointing out the said parts on the pictures. "But how and when do they get there from my testicles?"

"When a man and a woman have sexual intercourse and the man ejaculates." Sakura answered calmly.

"How does a man ejaculate?" He continued inspecting the pictures as if they could give him the answer.

"Uhm.. so the penises you see on the pictures are flaccid because they are not stimulated. There are many reasons why you can get an erection, which occurs when blood rushes to penis. For example being stimulated by some fabric or thinking about something which makes you aroused.." She started explaining awkwardly.

"Aroused is when you feel tight at your stomach?" He asked oddly specifically.  
"Yes. However.." He didn't let her finish cutting her off once again.  
"How do I make it go away?"

"There are several ways to make an erection go away. You can try concentrating on something else such as your duties, you can take a cold shower or you can masturbate which is perfectly healthy for a man your age." Before he could cut her off again she continued.  
"Masturbation is when you are stimulating your own genitals which usually ends with an orgasm." She tried to explain.

"And that's it for today. We'll meet tomorrow at 3 and will go over relationships and sexual decision making." She said standing up from her chair giving Gaara the anatomy atlas. "You can review today's lesson as I will listen to you tomorrow to see how much you have learned."

"Wait, is that going to be a test?" He exclaimed. He was okay with Sakura explaining thing to him but massive waves of embarrassment washed through him upon imagining himself talking about things like this.  
"Of course." She said before closing his office door begging her.

_Someone, please help me!_ They thought at the same time while Gaara stared at the anatomy atlas in his hands and Sakura made her way towards her apartment.

It felt so wrong to check out Gaara everytime she saw him even thought she know how inexperienced he was in such subjects but it didn't stop her thoughts from wandering. If only she knew how it would feel like to have Gaara's hands on her.

Gaara refused to talk to his siblings upon arriving home. All they wanted to hear about was how his lesson went with Sakura.  
"Why don't you ask her if you are so awfully interested?" He said with venom is his voice making Temari shot up from her place.  
"That's an excellent idea!" She shouted dragging Kankuro out of the house behind her.

Gaara let out a deep sight and he made his way towards the bathroom to take a long, much needed shower after this draining day.

He stepped into the shower letting the warm drops of water soak his hair, he stood there for a good five minutes just letting the water wash away his thoughts and worries. He didn't like that he was treated like a five year old but he had to admit he had so many things to learn.

Sakura was a good teacher and was very patient with him but he hoped to get rid of her soon because he didn't like the direction his thoughts were heading when she was near.

He closed his eyes frowning as he let himself relive the accident which happened in his office with that fangirl. He didn't need a repeat of that.

He started to was over himself quickly washing his member but he let out a surprised yell after touching himself quickly letting it go. It was like an electric shock, but it felt so good he wanted to do it again.

He didn't want to give in to his curiosity but his body seemed to disagree as his stomach tightened even more as his member started to throb.

Gaara wrapped his hand around himself gasping out from the feeling. He had to lean against the cold tiles to support himself but he couldn't care less as he started to stroke himself slowly. Up and down still feeling the slight throbbing under his fingers.

He couldn't think clearly as his hands found their own rhythm and he couldn't surpass a moan which echoed in the bathroom. He bit down on his lip to keep in his moans as he quickened the peace and the tensions rose in him higher and higher.

His breathing grew heavier and he felt like ha was about to explode if he was disturbed. He closed his eyes as his hips buckled completely out of control as he quickened his peace even more so.

Suddenly he felt his balls tightening and his whole body shivered as he moaned in pleasure. He felt like collapsing yet he hasnt ever felt so good in his life before.

He tried to regain his breath as he watched the wwater was away his cum but his legs felt like jelly and his insides were running around.

He was snapped out of his gaze when he heard the front door slam indicating his siblings arrival.

Gaara got out of the shower after washing himself again and getting rid of the evidence of his earlier activities. 


End file.
